The FMA Cast Look Over Their Script
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: What the title says, really. Poorly written, as it's one of my first. OOC characters...sorry. EdWin, AlMei, RoyAi.


_**Hey guys! I was really bored (and inspired), so I decided to do a FMAB script overview. Enjoy! Also, I love this whole fan-fic thing. Microsoft Word has become one of my favorite applications! I rated it K+, just to be safe. It's mostly EdWin with touches of Almei and Royai thrown in.**_

Director: *walking in* Guys, I got the scripts for the last episode!

Ed: Already? *takes his* That was fast. You trying to get rid of us that quickly?

Director: *giving scripts to Al, Winry, Riza, and Roy* No, we've just been planning this for a while. We were exited to get it done, so it came out faster.

Winry: *takes hers, sighs* I can't believe it's over already. I'm gonna miss this show. Great memories.

Ed: Yeah, like that little "memory" of you taking a bath at Rose's house! *winks at Winry*

Winry: *blushing* You watched that? *punches him in the shoulder*

Riza: Come on guys, cut it out. Let's just read it already, ok?

Ed & Winry: Fine.

Al: *opening script* OK, so we open in the hospital, Dr. Nox visits Roy and Riza in the hospital, Roy's trying to learn about Ishval…

Roy: Ah, I see I'm trying to get Ishval to like us again. Aren't I a hero?

Ed: Excuse me, but isn't the show called "Fullmetal Alchemist," not "Flame Alchemist?" You aren't the main character, I am!

Roy: You don't even have your alchemy, let alone your automail arm, in this episode. More like "Halfmetal Normal Person."

Ed: Oh, shut up!

Roy: Hmph. Anyway, back to the script. Marcoh comes too with a philosopher's stone, no surprise there, I insist on him healing Havoc first? Great, so I have to wear those annoying blind eye contacts for even longer?

Ed: And I don't have to deal with that metal-painted cast anymore! Hah!

Al: _Anyway_, General Armstrong talks with Scar…then back to us, brother.

Ed: Great, let's see…we're walking home, you're limping.

Al: I'm not good at pretending to limp.

Ed: Then learn! *ruffles Al's hair*

Al: We keep going…

Ed: We remember that scene from the promised day between Mei and Ling…

Al: Man, I can't believe how long it took me to grow my hair that long.

Winry: Didn't the director almost fire you for someone with longer hair when it wasn't growing fast enough?

Director: *looks up* Huh? Oh, uh, no…that…that didn't happen. *sips his coffee*

Al: *at Ed* You tease me about Mei, I tease you about Winry…

Winry: You guys finally get here, dramatic, drawn-out scene to get me to the door…

Ed: You see us, cry, tackle us to the ground…then push Al aside and start making out with me…

Winry: It doesn't say that last part!

Ed: *at the director* Do you mind adding that last part?

Winry: *pushes Ed off his chair and onto the floor*

Al: *rolls his eyes as Ed gets back up* Me and Ed on the roof, go to a scene with the Fuhrer's wife…what? She's keeping Salieme?

Riza: Apparently. OK, then a scene with Al and Hughes's family…

Al: *at Director* By the way, how'd the fans feel about Maes dying?

Director: *laughs* They _hated _it! Thought they were gonna tear down our building for it!

Al: I bet! OK, so…scene with me and those chimera guys, I say I'm gonna travel the east and learn alchehestry with Mei…

Ed: We find out I'm heading west, then a train station scene with Winry…

Winry: I'm badgering you about maintaining your automail, you get on the train…

Ed: Ah haha! I know where this is going! *reads ahead* What the..? Why do I shout "equivalent exchange" in her face?

Director: *shrugs* I guess it's your way of asking her to marry you.

Ed: *looks at him, sighs* Fine. OK, so Winry says she'll give me…eighty-five percent of her life…cute. I say she's incredible, and kiss her…

Winry: The script says _hug_.

Ed: It's not too late for a re-write!

Winry: Where's my wrench when I need it?

Al: Aaannd…that's it! That's the end of the series!

Cast: *tosses their scripts into the air graduation-style*

Me: *kicks open the door and jumps on the table*

Director: Who the heck are you?

Me: I speak for all fans! Season three of FMA! Season three, entitled "Fullmetal Alchemist: Aftermath!"

Director: Crazy fangirl! No!

Me: Then at least add _one _EdWin kiss!

Ed: *climbs onto table* I'm on her side…whoever she is!

Winry: Get off the table, Ed.

Director: And someone call security!

Me: The FMA fans won't be silenced! *at Ed* By the way, I'm Elizabeth, _huge_ fan *hugs him*

Guards: *pry me off Ed and drag me from the room*

Me: *being dragged* SEASON THREE! SEASON THREE!


End file.
